


Once Bitten

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bititng, Blood, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behaviour, Sexual Content, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loved Danny so much and now he was going to prove just how much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Ok people, hang on to your hats, we're going darker.  
> Comments welcome as always  
> Enjoy =)

Steve was not ashamed to admit he loved this feeling. The feeling that he belonged, body and soul, to Detective Danny Williams. He loved the scarred bite mark on the back of his neck, a permanent reminder of Danny. He loved the scratchs that took days to heal and the bruised bite marks that took even longer. But as much as he loved these things, he saw the look in Danny's eyes, the suspicion that Steve was merely humouring him. It made the SEAL want to scream. He needed the feeling, needed it like oxygen. He'd always been in control of his emotions, every moment since his father had sent him away. He never realised how constricting it had been until he met Danny, until he had felt the first dig of sharp, white teeth. He wanted to tell his lover that he adored the possessiveness, had done numerous times but the blond still seemed to doubt him. Thumping his head against his desk, Steve wondered how best to prove his complete devotion and submission, his willingness to do whatever Danny needed to feel secure in their relationship.  
"It needs to be permanent," he muttered to himself. Then, like a light coming on, he knew.

Danny felt the itch, the need to mark tanned flesh with mouth, teeth and nails. He'd been resisting for weeks, refusing even when Steve begged. He was afraid that he would drive his beloved away, that one day he'd go too far, push too hard and Steve would bolt. The idea caused his stomach to twist, sickeningly.  
Stalking into the house he paused, confused by the silence. He'd been with Grace all day so hadn't really spoken to his lover but he'd seen his truck in the drive. Yet the house was still and dark.  
"Steve?" he called, reaching down to grip his back up piece.  
"Up here," came the reply, drifting from upstairs. Danny hurried up the steps, worried that something was wrong. What he saw, when he entered their bedroom however, froze him in place. Heat infused his entire body, his cock hardening so fast it made him light headed. The heat had burned all the moisture from his throat and it took several tries for him to be able to speak.  
"You perfect, glorious creature," he breathed.

Waiting, knelt on the bed, in the shadowed bedroom, Steve had felt briefly concerned. Hearing Danny approach had banished his fears, replacing them with perfect calm. He had done the right thing, he knew he had, now he just needed Danny to accept him.  
"You...did this...for me?" Danny whispered, stepping closer.  
"Yes," the SEAL replied, shifting his position slightly. He watched blue eyes darken with lust and the possessive rage he craved.  
"Why?"  
Taking a deep, calming breath, Steve stared straight into those burning eyes.  
"You think I only let you mark me to humour you. You're wrong. I wanted to prove how wrong. And now I want you to do one thing for me."  
"Anything, just... Let me..." Trembling fingers reached out, brushing over the swell of Steve's left pectoral, just above the new tattoo over his heart. 'Property of Danny Williams' curved over the muscle in bold script. Danny's breath exploded out of him as he crushed his mouth against Steve's, fingers digging into his ribs painfully.  
"You didn't have to..."  
"I know," Steve panted into his mouth. "I want to be owned, Danny, by you. Just you, forever. I want you to do one thing for me, please."  
Danny pressed more hard kisses to his lips, hands roaming all over the lean, tautly muscled torso, careful of the fresh ink.  
"Anything, babe, anything."  
"I want you to bite all around my neck, just like the scar. I want a collar of your teeth marks. A permanent collar."  
Steve didn't think it was possible for Danny's eyes to get any darker but he was wrong.  
"You got it," Danny snarled.

It took him half an hour to leave a row of bloody teeth marks round his lover's throat. He'd only used enough force to break the skin, Steve groaning and rubbing himself against Danny erotically.  
"Fuck me, please," he gasped.  
"Lube," Danny ordered, sliding down to suck his cock.  
"No! No lube. I want it to hurt. I want to feel it."  
Danny growled deep in his chest, pure possessive lust thundering through him as he hoisted Steve's long legs over his shoulders. Cock head pressed tight against the entrance, Danny stared down into hazel eyes.  
"Who do you belong to?" he demanded.  
"You. Only you, Danny."  
"Right answer," the blond grinned, driving hard into the SEAL. Steve's back bowed off the bed, a scream tearing from him. Danny froze, afraid he'd gone too far.  
"Don't stop! Please, don't stop. I need this so much, Danny, need you to own me. God, please!" Steve clutched at Danny, eyes desperate and Danny let go. Let go of his fears of being too possessive, his fears of driving his Navy boy away. He let them all go and slammed his dick into his lover.

Steve howled, writhed and screamed his pleasure as Danny fucked him. He revelled in the tug and sting of the circle of bites around his throat, the deep burn of his unprepared ass. The constant friction on his prostate plus pull and tug of Danny's hand on his rock hard erection was maddening.  
"Cum for me, Steve," Danny snarled, teeth sinking into one of the bites, more blood to flowing down the long neck. The bright, sharp pain caused his orgasm to spike and spurt out of him, coating his stomach. Danny's hand grabbed Steve's jaw suddenly, forcing him to gaze into midnight eyes.  
"Mine!" Danny roared as he came, thrusting harder and deeper into Steve.  
They spent several minutes catching their breath then Danny slipped off the bed and began the long process of cleaning up the mess. He wiped blood and cum off the both of them, rubbing ointment around Steve's abused hole. He used antiseptic wipes on the bite marks, bandaging them quickly before sliding back into bed.  
"I love you so much. Thank you for this."  
"I love you too. I'd do anything for you, Danno, anything you ask."  
"How about taking me to your tattooist? I think I want a similar piece."  
Steve's smile was like the sun coming up.


End file.
